


Beautiful Creature

by clumsycopy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsycopy/pseuds/clumsycopy
Summary: All was lost, the First Order had stormed Crait. You needed to leave, now. A final assignment had you staying behind for a little longer and that might not be such a bad thing after all.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful Creature

You paw at the keyboard, thinking if you type faster it will force the data panel to run faster. The last transport out of Crait will depart soon, and you were ‘selected’to stay behind for a little longer, making sure no supply was wasted, no critical information left out in the open, nothing the First Order could use to track the remants of the Resistance members who fled from the dilapidated base.

If you succeeded, maybe someone would notice you then, tell you how important you were, how your work saved thousands, just maybe- someone would say they’re _proud._ You scoff, knowing you have a bigger chance to be captured than to receive the medal you’d always dreamed of; you just hope to get the chance to board the transport in time.

You’re finishing wiping out the last comm system when all doors around you lock. There’s only one opening left; a corridor, a break in between the massive crystals that littered the base.

That’s when he walks in.

You don’t recognize him at first. He’s just a man, the most beautiful man you had seen, but the rational part of your mind screams danger. When you spot the lightsaber clipped to his waist, it dawns on you. Kylo Ren. You gasp, scrambling to your feet.

As his eyes meet yours, you rush to the farthest wall, wanting to put as much distance as you can between you and him. Yet it’s impossible to not return his stare… not when he looks at you _that_ way. You press yourself harder against the rough rock, wondering if you squeeze strong enough you’d go through the wall and disappear.

“Your thoughts are so loud. I figured all of them already fled. Then I heard you.” He stalks over to you, not an ounce of hesitation. Why would he hesitate, when you’re there, left behind, lost… ripe for the taking. “So _eager_ to do a good job. Oh pathethic, poor little thing.”

You know you should have thought of a brave comeback, a threat, something corageous to say, but the first thing that comes out of your mouth is, “They left without me?”

“My men are chasing the last transport as we speak.” Kylo wipes a tear away with his long fingers. “You should consider yourself lucky to be here. I don’t think there will be any survivors after they’re done. Shh… don’t _cry._ You’re such a beautiful creature.”

His other hand wraps around your neck, tilting your head upwards. _Yes, such a beautiful creature indeed_ , Kylo thinks.

He descends on you, capturing your mouth in a overwhelming kiss, his body ramming against yours. You let him, because for the first time in your life you feel wanted, even if it feels wrong, but you’re _curious_.

You whimper as his lips move to your neck, his hands clenching with bruising strength at your hips. He plants countless kisses stopping to bite, suck, lick until your hands wrap around his neck for support, otherwise you’d be a puddle on the ground.

He pulls away, thumb caressing your lips. “So needy for me… and I’ve barely touched you.”

You swallow, noticing how his pupils are blown out, eyes scanning your neck as your throat contracts and releases. Fear grips your veins, what will he do when he’s done with you? Will you be sent to prison, killed to serve as an example?

He growls, hand snaking around your neck, pressing hard enough to feel your heartbeat.

“I’m not done with you. Won’t be done for a long time. In fact, we’re not even started yet.”

All you can do is nod, as he attacks your neck once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
